<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Story About a Pikachu Gal at the Bookstore by TheAnthroDex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120499">That Story About a Pikachu Gal at the Bookstore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex'>TheAnthroDex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Bookstores, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Female Pikachu (Pokemon), POV First Person, Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a college student, working as a delivery boy for a bookstore when you see the new Pikachu coworker there for the first time. These are the thoughts going through your mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pikachu (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Story About a Pikachu Gal at the Bookstore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752886">Pikachu Ass</a> by Whisperingfornothing.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Usual">
  <em>That must be the new Pikachu girl the guys were talking about. I don’t know why they kept talking about her. She’s not that cute… </em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Who am I kidding? She’s smoking hot! Dammit! I didn’t want to believe them. What’s a cutie like her doing working at a bookstore? She looks completely out of place! How can anyone possibly look at books with all that bright yellow fur at the register? I bet it feels really soft too… No, stop it me! I’m getting carried away by her good looks!</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>She’s probably a total slut! I can almost guarantee she slept with more guys than she can count. Girls that look like her are always like that. That’s why she’s probably working here. Needs more money for make-up and skimpy outfits. All her ‘boyfriends’ love that stuff but aren’t willing to pay for it themselves… I would treat her way better than any of those fools. If I ever got her, I would do everything I could not to let her go. I wonder if she would say yes if I asked to fuck her? She’s a slut so she’ll say yes? She might even strip in the middle of the store and beg for it… Shit, I’m getting hard. Better get this boy down quick…</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">“Hi! I have the order of new inventory for the store?” <em>She’s even better looking up close. Those red spots on her cheeks are just too much. Her face is already pretty enough without it looking like she’s constantly blushing. I would love to see that face with a mouthful of my dick.</em></p>
<p class="Usual"> </p>
<p class="Usual">“<strong>Oh, yeah! The manager said you would be coming by</strong>,” she answers. <em>Oh god, even her voice is way too sexy. I bet she’s a screamer. All of her neighbors probably make noise complaints every night because she can’t keep her voice down when she’s being dicked. She’ll lose her voice in the morning if she ever gets with me…</em></p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Wait, what am I even thinking? She’s just your everyday slut. I don’t want a girl like her. She’s had to have had at least ten different kinds of STDs by now. I just got to do my job quickly and get out of here as fast as I can. </em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">“Yeah, so I’m just going to put these on the shelves behind you. Is that alright?”</p>
<p class="Usual"> </p>
<p class="Usual">“<strong>Sure thing! I’ll be right here if you need me</strong>.”</p>
<p class="Usual"> </p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Thanks for the help! I’m really glad you’re giving me a hand when you’re so busy sitting at the desk attending to all of those nonexistent customers. That’s fine though. I’ll just unbox everything myself. You would just be a distraction anyway. I mean, just look at her. She probably-</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Wait a second… what’s with that huge ass! I can barely even see the chair! I’ve never seen an ass this big before! Each cheek’s got to be at least the size of a watermelon. And it’s so close! I’ve never seen a butt this big up close before. I just want to reach out and grab a handful of her ass and let my fingers sink into that meat before I- </em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Crap, she turned this way! Did she catch me looking? Don’t mind me, I’m just opening up some boxes... good, I don’t think she noticed. </em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>It’s her own fault anyway. That skirt is barely covering her! How does she expect guys like me not to stare when she’s flaunting her caboose around for everyone to see? Actually, now that I look more closely… she’s not even wearing panties! She’s even sluttier than I thought! I think I can even see her pussy from here… it looks so tight…</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>I’m so fucking hard right now. I want to stick it in her so bad. There’s a backroom right over there too. I just want to drag her in there and lock the door behind us. She’ll bend over right in front of me and beg for my dick. I’d spank her so hard, her cheeks would be as red as the ones on her face before I finally bury my manhood inside her. I’ll give it to her so good, everyone around the block would hear her screaming my name. Dammit! Why do all the slutty girls have to be so hot? </em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>But who am I kidding? She’s way out of my league. There’s no way she’ll let me do anything like that. Even sluts like her have standards. Maybe if I’m lucky, she’ll let me be her chair. If I do a good enough job, she might even sit on my face for a bit. I’d be able to die a happy man, suffocating under an ass that gorgeous…</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Oh no, she’s looking this way again! I think we just locked eyes too… she’s not saying anything though? Maybe she thinks it was just by chance? I better finish this job quick. If I stay here any longer, she might start thinking I’m a pervert or something. Just one more box…</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Dammit! I don’t want this to end. When will I get this close of a look at her ass again? Should I just go for it and ask her out? No way! I can’t even ask out average-looking girls. Do I really expect myself to find the courage to ask out a hottie like her? What should I do then…</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>I know! I’ll take a quick pic of her ass before I go! That way, I can look at it whenever I want! It’s not as good as the real deal, but it’ll still be something. She’s not looking this way, right? Good. </em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Alright, let me just quickly pull out my phone. Switch to the camera. Got to make sure the flash is off… Flash off? Good. Alright, now I just got to take the pic…</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Fuck! She saw me! There’s no doubt about it this time. I got my phone pointed right at her derriere, and we’re looking right at each other. I’m in so much trouble… but she has a smile on her face?</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Wait… is she… is she spreading her ass for me? Oh god, she really is a slut! But damn, look at that donut. I’ve never seen as asshole that beautiful before. She’s so hot, even her asshole gets me turned on. I wonder if she’s done anal before… that’s not important right now. What am I supposed to do? Should I take the pic? </em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>She winked at me! I guess that’s the okay. Alright. Picture taken and… saved! Do I say thanks? Should I smile in appreciation or just leave? This is way too weird for me…</em>
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  
</p>
<p class="Usual">
  <em>Oh, is she saying something? She’s mouthing something. Li…Lick… Lick it? Me? She wants me to lick it? I was fine with just the picture, but this?! My heart is racing so much right now! Is she really asking me to eat her ass? Only one way to find out…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! Thank you for reading. It was the first time I wrote something in this format. Let me know if you want a second part for this story and if you liked it. Thanks~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>